


Superstar? More like Superhard.

by Every_one_is_trash



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots Among Other Things [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sarcasm, SuperStar BTS, aged up jeongin, ahhhh the game is so fucking difficult, angst if you squint, flustered jeongin, he's going to be 19 in this, here ya go, i kinda joke about cardiac arrest, i love the game but, i really like maknaexleader ships, ig its kinda a crack fic?, jeongin struggles with the game, phone games, sooo, unhelpful chan, why is it so diffcult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/Every_one_is_trash
Summary: Jeongin downloads SuperStar BTS thinking that the game will be a fun time killer, boy was he wrong.





	Superstar? More like Superhard.

**Author's Note:**

> so in case you don't read tags, i aged jeongin up, he's going to be 19. 
> 
> also if you haven't played SuperStar BTS, it's really fun don't let this fic deceive you. it's just really hard.
> 
> x

Jeongin was sitting at his work during his break for the umpteenth time. His job itself wasn't boring most of the time but his break was because none of his friends shared their breaks with him. As much Jeongin loved his job, he didn't want to be anywhere near any place that actual work was being accomplished if he didn't absolutely have too.

Of course he could do his homework but why would he do that? When he has a perfectly good electronic device at his own personal disposal?

Pulling out his phone had proven to be completely and utterly useless considering he didn't have any games and he couldn't text his boyfriend, who was in the middle of some math class at the local university. Jeongin smiled as he imagined the bored look that was probably on said boyfriends face at the moment. 

Jeongin would never admit to it if asked but he had spent up to five minutes thinking about his boyfriend who he had only been dating for eight months ( and counting).

Shaking the thought of how good Chan's hair looked messy, Jeongin  decided that once he got off of work he would download at least one game to preoccupy his time. But that was in 3 hours and he still had 15 minutes left until he had to go back to being an underpaid librarian. 

-

Working at library meant that his work was fairly simple, which meant his days were repetitive. Personally Jeongin didn't mind this despite hearing so many complain about such things.

Not him though. He found the constant pattern of checking books out, checking books in, and shelving the books to be a comfort. The conformity of the actions were often soothing compared to the often hectic schedule of a full time uni student.

Today though had been a really slow day. Slower than usual for a library that is typically filled to the brim with panicking uni students that left their work undone till the last minute and diligently working students who understand that doing their work on time is actually beneficial.

This would be the perfect time to pull his phone out but _'someone'_ decided not to download on their phone. The said _'someone'_   was left to do - shudder - homework, which wasn't something he wanted to be doing. 

Another good reason to download a game to his phone when he got off work.

-

When Jeongin finally arrived to his shared apartment (the one he shared with boyfriend, Jeongin was really proud of that) he saw that Chan hyung was already home.

"Hey sweetie! How was work today?" Chan said upon hearing the front door opening, all the while pulling Jeongin in by the waist and planting a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"It was really boring today! Especially during my break and it was really slow today. So I was forced to do _homework!_ Emphasize on homework. Which brings me to my main goal right now, do you have any mobile game recommendation's for me?, " Jeongin explained allowing Chan to hold him. By the time Jeongin had finished speaking he had his head rested on Chan's shoulder, melting into the warm embrace. "Also you smell really good today hyung."

Chan flushed a little at the complement, as he processed what the younger was saying to him. 

"Well firstly, I'm sorry today was so boring," placing another kiss on the younger's pouting lips. 

That seems to be the cure Jeongin was looking for because his pouting lips were replaced a happy closed mouth smile.

"Secondly, you should try this game I've seen people talk about. I think its called Super BTS or something like that. I've been meaning to try it out myself because everyone says it's super fun but I haven't had a chance since I have been extremely caught up with school and work. Why don't you try it out and tell me how it is? Yea"

Jeongin nodded before kissing his boyfriend, mentally deciding that the game can wait because he hasn't seen his boyfriend all day. Chan has similar thoughts.

-

Jeongin has had the game for three days now, and it is amazed by just how hard the game is. Despite the difficulty though he is addicted to the guitar hero es game. But that is besides the point. The point is, is that he is going to break up with his boyfriend, the one he thought he could never not love

Jeongin swears that any love he has or had for one Byung Bang Chan is gone. 100% gone. Why? Well that is because Chan recommended the hardest mobile game of the entire century. And no it is not an overstatement or exaggeration or any other synonym. 

Jeongin is convinced that SuperStar BTS was co created with the fucking devil. (that might be an overstatement)

It looked all pretty, the app logo being a lovely purple and pink mix. Hell even the loading screen itself is nice. Who doesn't want to look at the beautiful and talented faces of all the Bangtan boys, Jeongin knows he doesn't mind.   
  
Once the game loads up and you close all the pop ups, you click an enticing button with the word - **_READY._**

And because you practically finished Easy Mode in your sleep, you think to yourself Normal mode won't so bad.

That's where your wrong. Oh so very wrong.

Jeongin had been dead set on getting three golden star, the easy mode only encouraged this kinda behavior. But the normal mode? It laughed in his face and wished him good luck. And don't even get him started on hard mode because that shit almost sent him into cardiac arrest.

To top it all off his so called "boyfriend" laughed at him when he whined about how hard the game was.

He even tried it himself, his first go hadn't been successful to which Jeongin yelled "TOLD YA' SO!" 

Chan's second try however was more successful. He had gotten three stars on DNA, to that Jeongin snatched his phone out of his boyfriends hand. 

"How did you do that? What cheats are you using? Tell me! Right now! Byung Bang Chan!" Jeongin was getting himself worked up because he had a spent a good two hours trying to get three stars on that song, only managing to get two, and his boyfriend does it 10 minutes.

"Baby calm down." Chan speaks as he takes the phone from his boyfriends trembling hands, placing his own hands on the younger boys cheeks.

"Look at me ok?" Chan asks calmly.

Jeongin nods softly like a child being scolded for doing something naughty. A frown playing on his lips.

"Awe baby! Don't look sad, I'm not mad. I promise. I just want you to calm down because it's just a game. Ok? If you want I can help you with the game, do you want that?" Chan asks again. Kissing Jeongin on the forehead.

"Ok, yea I want that and I'm sorry for getting so roweled up over something so dumb. Please Forgive me?" Jeongin makes a puppy dog face on knowing how it makes Chan.

Chan groans when he sees the pleading in the others eyes.

"Ugh, y'know there really isn't a reason for you to do that. I already forgave you but maybe you can do something to ensure my forgiveness?" Chan wriggles his eyebrows but stops when Jeongin playfully hits him on the chest.

"Gross. Don't say stuff like that, it sounds bad. If you wanted a kiss you should have just asked." Jeongin says laughing softly.

"But you see, I already did ask." Chan says smugly

"Touché" Jeongin whispers while he leans in to kiss his boyfriend.

-

Jeongin later completes the game with a golden star on every song, and every mode thank to his wonderful boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you cant tell i wrote this in one sitting. also its almost 4:30 am and i'm like almost dead. anyway i hope you enjoyed this, i'll being writing more chan x jeongin because like i said, i really love maknaexleader ships!
> 
>  
> 
> it's unedited but i'll (probably) edit it later (if i remember to)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> xx


End file.
